


Nice Tits there mage

by immortalbears



Series: anders holiday ficlets 2013 [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Facial, M/M, Nipples, Power Bottom, Puffy Nipples, ass, errr, t&a, wajfhsj what tag, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry about ... the mess and the lack of coherent titles; I'm on eggnog. Anyhow. Santa X Anders (no templars involved). Anal and facial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Tits there mage

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an accompanying picture for the holidays, where Anders is dressed up as Santa. Horny Santa. Santa anders. (It's ok if you're confused; don't click. It's sfw, but... Er... suggestive.)  
> http://panders.co.vu/post/71024436991/if-youre-good-to-mages-santa-anders-will-let-you

Anders lifted his legs as the old man who called himself Santa stuffed him thoroughly with his cock, like a turkey on display. “Santa” had a nondescript, greying beard with a handsome face, and Anders was almost tempted to call him “Daddy” or “Master” or something or other to see how he would react.

Power Bottom, that was what they called him, before he had any idea what it meant. All he knew was that the thought of getting filled up like this, until he was mewling and writhing and radiating heat from his nether regions, was… pardon the pun, fulfilling.

At any rate, Anders had always loved a nice picture of virile masculinity. He also loved the way it kept his buttcheeks spread, the way those strong, knowing hands gripped him and made him feel all soft and squishy all over, and the way he could lose his mind if he so wanted to from being pounded over and over again, in different positions, while they called him a “needy little kitten” and slapped his buttcheeks so firmly (and sometimes harshly) and slurped on his nipples (Anders had puffy nipples; he used to be made fun of for having “tits”; later he embraced the thought and simply enjoyed it for what it was) as if it was the most delicious thing in the world…

"Ah… Santa!" He moaned aloud.

"Pft. That is indeed what they said about you. Raised by dogs, they said… Will do anything for a huge cock in the ass, they said." Santa grunted under his breath, voice low, hands slick.

"Pfft. How else will I give you the milk?" Anders grinned mischievously.

"Oh, no, son. It is you who is going to drink all of the milk," Santa grinned, pausing for a moment to pull out.

The mage pouted, pushing his own fingers back in to fill the gap that Santa left; he moaned and fucked himself with his own, freezing fingers. It was cold, but his body was so hot on the inside that he wouldn’t stop even as Santa slapped his wrists and bit his shoulders.

"Are you sure you don’t want to stuff the… turkey any more, Santa?" Anders grinned, knowing perfectly well how corny his lines sounded. "I could use some… meatloaf to keep me warm, you know."

Santa did not seem unfazed by Anders’ cheap wintersend greetings. He took in a deep breath, got Anders to begrudgingly flip over, and rubbed his cock all over those “tits”, eliciting more showy moans from the blond.

"Maker…!"

"Open your mouth, ‘Andraste’. Here’s your ‘milk’," Santa smirked, stroking his hard cock firmly a few final times.

A few seconds later, Anders had a perfectly white Wintersend. On his face. And “tits”.


End file.
